


Mahogany Eyes

by werewolfsaz



Series: Colours of Love [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Alec, CEO magnus, Drawing, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Magnus is a sweetie, Meddling Izzy, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Shy Alec Lightwood, This got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: It was near 11:20 am. Izzy, protective of her gentle giant of a brother, had just decided that she was going over to comfort him and eviscerate Magnus Bane as soon as she could when the bell over the door rang. Both Lightwood siblings turned to the opening door and froze. Magnus Bane, CEO of Warlock Industries, was scanning Coffee Institute frantically, a relieved smile transforming his face when he spotted Alec. Izzy barely recognised him as the impeccably suited businessman she was used to seeing every day.





	Mahogany Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoe1331](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe1331/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hello, my lovelies. Well, this one went the wrong way and then ran for miles with it! I had intended a lot more sauciness in this chapter but that didn't really work out. But I am still happy with this one, I think it fits a bit better.  
> For the lovely Zoe1331 and for aries1972Sterek for cheering me on.  
> Anywho, please feel free to leave kudos or a comment and let me know what you think.  
> Enjoy

Izzy watched nervously from just behind the kitchen door. Her focus was her big brother, slouching at his usual table in the corner, tugging anxiously at his dark hair, eyes darting to the door then along the street, fingers of his free hand drumming on the table. It was near 11:20 am. Izzy, protective of her gentle giant of a brother, had just decided that she was going over to comfort him and eviscerate Magnus Bane as soon as she could when the bell over the door rang. Both Lightwood siblings turned to the opening door and froze. Magnus Bane, CEO of Warlock Industries, was scanning Coffee Institute frantically, a relieved smile transforming his face when he spotted Alec. Izzy barely recognised him as the impeccably suited businessman she was used to seeing every day. Instead of one of his perfectly tailored suits, Magnus was wearing a plum coloured shirt, black jeans, boots and a long black jacket. His hair, normally styled flat and business-like, was teased into soft spikes on the top and cut short around the sides. Izzy poured Magnus' usual into a large mug and drifted over to put it down on the table across from Alec, shooting a smile at both of them as she did so then she drifted away again. She would watch, in case Alec was uncomfortable or needed her, but she would do it from a discreet distance.

"I am so sorry I'm late," Magnus apologised the moment he got close to Alec. "I haven't been sleeping well the last several weeks so, consequently, I overslept today. I hope you can forgive me."  
Alec could only stare. He had thought Magnus was perfection incarnate in a suit. Dressed like this, his mouth curved in a soft smile, looking warm and approachable, Magnus transcended perfection.   
"Mr Lightwood?" Magnus asked, a little concerned. "I understand you are probably angry with me. The way I treated you that morning you served my coffee and now, being so late... "  
Magnus trailed off into an awkward silence, waiting for Alec to say something. His eyes drifted to the paintings adorning the walls again, struck by Alec's talent once more. Izzy cringed as the bubble of silence spreading around the pair. Why was her brother such a lump?  
"Alexander!" 

Alec looked up at his sister's voice, saw her holding cream and sugar in her hands, smiling angelically.  
"I completely forgot to offer these to Mr Bane. Could you...?"  
Blushing hotly, feeling Magnus' eyes on him, the tall artist stumbled across the store to grab the items from his sister.  
"Thanks," he mumbled, a sharp breath hitching in as Izzy's sharp nails dug into his forearm.  
"Talk to him, for Christ's sake," the tiny brunette hissed. "You have been watching him for weeks so stop being a creeper and use your actual words for once."  
Large hazel eyes blinked down at her before Alec's face set in determined, if nervous, lines. He kissed Izzy on the cheek then turned, head ducking shyly as he went back to Magnus.

"Mr Bane," Alec greeted as he sat down again. "Please, you have no need to apologise. I'm sorry I was so rude, I was surprised by how different you look without your suit."  
Magnus laughed, delighted by the timber of Alec's voice, by his frankness.  
"Magnus, please," the tawny-skinned man insisted. "Ah yes, the dread suits. I loathe them, personally, but Cat insists that I have to wear one as I'm the boss. I'm much more comfortable like this," he gestured to his attire. "Oh! I didn't think! Should I have worn a suit for the sitting?"  
"Well, Magnus," Alec cursed his blush as he said the other man's name. "I hope you'll call me Alec. No, we don't need a suit today. I just want to get some sketches of your face in different lights, at different angles, if you're alright with that?"  
Magnus beamed, leaning closer to Alec, captivated by his deep, mossy amber eyes, his shy, endearing smile.  
"If I may, I would like to call you Alexander," he murmured, the moment feeling oddly heavy and portentous. Alec flashed him a look he couldn't decipher then nodded slowly, a smile curving his coral pink mouth. 

They sat together for another fifteen minutes, chatting about nothing important as they sipped their coffees, relaxing by slow degrees in each other’s company. Finally, Alec picked up his large paint smeared bag.  
"Are you ready? We can go to my studio, it has amazing lighting. Well, I say studio... I mean apartment so full of art supplies I look like I'm setting up a business."  
Magnus stood, turning to pay for the coffee but Izzy was already shaking her head.  
"On the house. Have fun, boys," she trilled, flipping her fingers at them and cutting her brother a pointed look once Magnus' back was turned.

The walk to Alec's apartment was a short one in the noon light and it sparked Alec's artistic soul. He could imagine painting Magnus in this light, in a park or on the edge of a lake, a background of trees to offset the coppery tones of his skin when the sun hit it. The glare off the water would add extra dimensions to his beautiful jawline, new shadows in his black hair, it would make him look like some Eastern water nymph. These thoughts crowded in Alec's mind, almost making him walk right past his apartment. When he led Magnus inside, the tall man was nervous. Even though he had cleaned there were still full of canvases, finished or abandoned, leaning against all the walls, stacks of pads in varying sizes covered most flat surfaces. There were brushes, paints, pencils, charcoal and chalks everywhere, making the place look more like an art store than a home.  
"What a beautiful place," Magnus exclaimed, eyes flitting everywhere, drinking in all the flashes of the artist at his side. "You have so many pieces here. Have you never thought of displaying them, maybe in a gallery?"

"Oh, I have," Alec said with a burning flush colouring his cheeks, hurrying to put his bag down. "I show them under the name Gideon Light.”  
Magnus stopped, jaw hanging open in the most unattractive way, staring at the young man with him in awe.  
“I have been to several galleries showing your work. You are one of my all-time favourite artists! There was always such a fight for your pieces, as they were so rare and so very beautiful.”  
Alec could only blush, almost tripping over his own feet at the look of stunned admiration on Magnus’ face.  
“It takes me too long to pick just one piece to show,” he shrugged, leading the other further into the room and gesturing to a long, low sofa near the window. “Please, have a seat. Izzy says I agonise over them and she probably right. I’m so convinced they are all rubbish I can never bear to offer them to the galleries.”

Magnus sat next to Alec, leaning forward to gaze into those crystalline peat moss eyes.  
“You are a true talent, Alexander,” he insisted sincerely, wanting to touch the man, to brush his fingers across the firm forearm, cup his hand around his perfect jaw. They stared at each other, the air between them heavy and sparking with something that made both of them shiver deliciously. Then Magnus smiled, slow and warm, leaning back to study the room again. The sun, high now, brightened the airy space and cast interesting highlights over the CEO’s handsome profile. Reaching for one of the many sketchbooks he kept at hand, fingers closing around a handy pencil, Alec began to draw.

“I think I should give you a proper apology for how I treated you the first time we… Oh, I’m sorry. Do you need me to sit still?” Magnus had started to apologise but seeing Alec bent over his work, hand flying as he created a face from rough lines and smudges made him still.  
“Not at all,” the artist disagreed, flashing a smile before looking back down. “You can talk as much as you like as long as you keep looking out the windows until I can get the shape of your nose and chin perfectly in this light.”  
Magnus nodded, smiling softly, turning to look out the big windows. He could hear the pencil moving again, Alec’s talented hands recreating him on the paper.  
“Well, as I was saying, I am sorry for how I acted that day. I’ve been working so many long hours, for so long, and I’d already had a client on the phone that morning on top of two hours sleep and a headache…”

Alec was only half listening, brows furrowed as he concentrated on getting Magnus’ profile perfect. He had drawn him at a similar angle before, he remembered that but this was different, closer for one thing, so there were more details to get right. The slope of his forehead, the line of his nose, the plush curve of his lower lip, all of it held Alec’s undivided attention. Magnus’ voice was low and soothing, a gentle susurration in Alec’s ears as he worked feverishly, talking about the stress of the merger he had just completed, how he was looking forward to some time to recover now it was over, getting back to running and hitting the gym.  
“And dancing,” Magnus sighed. “Oh, I haven’t danced in such a long time. I used to dance every week but… Well, now I can get back to it, work on my moves, get my routines back up together.”

Alec blinked, the image of Magnus swaying across a dancefloor in something sparkling and near see through yanking him from his artistic concentration. It caused Magnus to look around at the sudden silence of the pencil’s frantic path, dark brows raised as he gazed at Alec.   
“Alexander?” he asked, concerned.  
“I’d… Like to see you dance. That would make for an amazing piece, a landscape, you alone under a spotlight, done in watercolours…”  
“I’m sure if you took a photograph of it…” Magnus began, stopping when Alec shook his head firmly.  
“I don’t draw from photos. I can’t get the dimensions, the depth, from them that I can from something I’ve seen for myself. That’s why I prefer sittings like this,” Alec finished softly, rubbing an embarrassed hand across his forehead.

Magnus didn’t think he could find this sweet, focused, talent man any more endearing but, now, he had pencil smeared across his broad brow like an ugly bruise. Without thinking, Magnus leant close again, reaching up to rub the mark from Alec’s head. The skin under his fingers was softer than he’d expected, almost burning hot to the touch from the redness flooding up the artist’s face. Carefully, Magnus brushed the mark away, eyes locked on Alec’s as he did, heart thundering in his ears. Alec swallowed, throat clicking dryly as those strong, blunt fingers slid across his forehead, continuing down to caress his cheek for just a second before Magnus withdrew with an apologetic half-smile. 

“Forgive my forwardness, Alexander, I overstepped the boundary. I won’t lie, however. I find you very attractive. I have done since that first morning. In fact, I was so entranced by you that I lost all my manners. However, it is not my intention to make you uncomfortable with my attentions…”  
Alec frowned at these words. Uncomfortable? He was elated! Then he realised his expression must be saying the opposite of his thoughts. He remembered his sister’ sharp instruction to use his words.  
“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable,” he interrupted, hand shooting out to grab Magnus’, holding it a little awkwardly. “I… Oh God, I’m about to make myself sound like a complete stalker weirdo.”  
Reaching under the couch, Alec produced yet another sketch pad, the one he had shown Magnus the day before. 

“Look in there,” he mumbled, flipping to the first sketch he’d made of the man next to him. Magnus’ dark eyes went large as they roamed over picture after picture, half-finished doodles and full-page portraits, all of them with himself as the focal point.  
“Alexander… I don’t…”  
“I swear,” Alec rushed on, face flaming at the look on Magnus’ face, desperate to salvage this. “I’m not a creepy stalker. It’s just… after that morning, all I could think about was capturing your face on paper. Then, I sort of…found myself hanging out at the shop every day, hoping you’d come in and, when you did, I just watched you and…drew. I’m sorry, this must be freaking you out. God, I’m such a…”  
“An amazingly talented man,” Magnus said firmly. “You managed to capture such brilliant details while being across the room. Oh dear, does the navy suit really look like that? It must go…”  
Alec could only stare, brain trailing behind b several seconds. Magnus wasn’t creeped out by his drawings? That…was not what Alec had expected but he sure as Hell wasn’t complaining. Magnus’ face was so open and happy as he looked at the sketches that Alec reached for his other open sketch pad, needing to get that sweet, warm expression down on paper immediately.

With a laugh as he saw that determined look in Alec’s intense eyes, Magnus sat back a little as Alec sketched. He didn’t sigh or roll his eyes, annoyed that Alec fell headlong into his art for hours on end. He just sat there, chatting casually, managing to find out about Alec’s family, his friends, his life. He found out that Alec had been devastated by a thoughtless comment in his early teens and so had impossible standards for his pieces. When they took a break around mid-afternoon, Alec shyly showed the other man some of his completed works, apologising for how awful they were. Things that Magnus thought were perfection in paint form, Alec thought were garbage and dismissed them casually.   
“Practice pieces,” Alec kept repeating, almost like an excuse.

At one point, the artist pulled out a still life of a cat, a beautiful calico creature sat on a window sill watching little birds with wide, sunset orange eyes. It was such a perfect rendition of the cat that Magnus was sure that if he touched it, he would feel the warm fur under his hand.  
“It’s not very good,” Alec was saying, slouching down to make himself smaller. “I should throw it away…”  
Magnus’ fingers pressed against his pink lips suddenly, silencing him mid-sentence.  
“It is perfect, Alexander. And when I say that, it is not because I am trying to flatter you, it’s because it’s the truth. These pieces you call garbage would easily outshine anything I have seen in any gallery for miles. So, no more saying that they are practice or should be thrown out.”

Alec could only stare into that gorgeous face, his lips tingling where Magnus’ fingers still pressed lightly against them. They were stood so close that they were nearly touching from chest to knees, that shivery, spine crackling tension heavy around them again. Then Magnus dragged one fingertip over Alec’s lush lower lip and stepped back half a pace.  
“May I take my jacket off? I’m rather warm,” he smiled, flashing a heated look at the flustered artist.  
“Uh, yeah, of course,” Alec nodded, head bobbing erratically. He shook his head to clear the effect Magnus was having on him, but it was a wasted effort. 

When he stopped and focused back on the CEO, Alec’s heart jackhammered again, making him feel light headed. Magnus was placing the black jacket across the back of a chair, half turned away from Alec, many shades of deep purple rippling across the fabric. What had arrested Alec, however, was the breadth of Magnus’ shoulders. They had been hidden under the suits, the jacket until now, never appreciated the way they should be. Now, free of all distractions, the span of them was revealed, leading down to a trim waist and long, graceful legs (not to mention an ass to die for) in a way that Alec was finding very hard to drag his eyes away from. When he did manage to pull his gaze back up to Magnus’ face, the other man was grinning widely but without malice. Alec stumbled back to the sofa, asking Magnus to sit and arranging him in the best way to get the light just how he wanted. Once Alec was happy with the position, ensuring that Magnus was comfortable as well, he reached for a larger pad, his soft pencil and a set of watercolour pens. Then he got down to some serious drawing.

They continued to chat as he drew, the contours of Magnus’ face flowing onto the clean page as he told Alec about travelling the world, setting up his business with his lifelong friend, Cat, of his love of trying new things. He described things he had seen or tried so perfectly that Alec felt he could draw them solely from Magnus’ enthusiastic recollections. He certainly had a flair for oration. Alec frowned at the page, silently cursing the changing light as he was trying to work on getting the shading around Magnus’ eye just right

Just as the artist looked up to ask Magnus to shift his chin ever so slightly, the late afternoon sun fell full across the tawny-skinned man’s face and turned him into a bronze statue. His skin glowed, his dark hair was suddenly alive with coppery chestnut highlights that dazzled Alec. But it was his eyes, beautifully, deliciously chocolate coloured normally, that made his breath catch. The sun had turned them into a magnificent mahogany explosion of colour.  
“Don’t move an inch,” Alec breathed, fumbling for his pens, hastily scrambling through them to find the ones that might work. It took some experimentation on the edge of the page and an eventual mixture of different browns, a dash of bronze and the tiniest dash of copper to recreate that colour perfectly.

When Alec straightened from his work, a smile brighter than all the stars lit up his face as he showed the piece to Magnus. The CEO stared, unable to believe that only pencil and paint had created this. It was his face, a perfect rendition of his face though without colour in his skin. The only colour was in his eyes, so beautifully caught by Alec’s talent that it was nearly impossible to believe it wasn’t a photo. He had even shown the fondness in them, the genuine affection that was quickly taking root for this tall, bashful, adorable man.

“I need to colour the rest…” Alec murmured, absurdly pleased with how well he had managed to get the colours of Magnus’ eyes so perfect.  
“Don’t,” Magnus said in a soft, low voice. “Keep it just like this. I want to look at this and remember this moment exactly as it is.”  
Alec looked up to ask what he meant but his eyes caught the clock on the far wall, widening with panic.  
“Oh shit,” he hissed, leaping up and gathering his things. “I’m so, so sorry. I forgot that I’m supposed to be meeting my parents. They don’t come to town often and…”  
Magnus rose, holding out a hand to slow Alec’s tumbling stream of words.  
“I completely understand, Alexander, don’t worry at all.”  
He collected his jacket, slipping it on with a supple grace that made Alec forget his hurry for a moment. Feeling suddenly bold, buoyed by Magnus’ very presence, he reached out and tugged on the other man’s wrist to get his attention again. 

“Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow at 7 pm? Or the day after? That would be better, given how tired you are. Oh, you probably have plans, what was I thinking? Sorry, ignore me…” Alec stuttered to a stop, a pulse thudding in his head, almost positive that his face would be permanently red from all the blushing.  
“Alexander, I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow night,” Magnus beamed back, twisting his hand to curl his fingers lightly around Alec’s. Swallowing his nerves, deciding everything else had gone so well today, Alec stepped closer, ducking his head to press a barely-there kiss to Magnus’ surprised lips.

The CEO froze for a moment, stunned by the directness of this normally shy, reserved man. Then all sense fled as the tension that had been between them all day pulled taut. Leaning in, Magnus deepened the kiss, pressing closer to Alec’s tall, surprising muscular frame, hands flying up to cradle his head carefully. Alec, to his credit and total shock, responded by yanking Magnus closer, one arm around his waist, the other sliding up his sleekly muscled back so he could tangle his fingers in the soft, dark hair at the nape of his neck. They staggered slightly, Magnus’ back hitting a wall but neither caring as the kiss continued, deep and sensual, lips gliding together, teeth nipping at tender flesh gently, tongues half daring to peek out before retreating again. 

A loud buzz followed by the strident sound of a cow mooing burst through the room. Alec broke away, panting heavily as he looked around for his damn phone. Magnus, sense returning now that Alec’s lips had finally left his, realised that he had one leg hitched around the artist’s hips, pelvis thrust forward in a most suggestive manner. Normally, this wouldn’t have bothered him, he would have coaxed his partner back into the kiss and followed the raised passions to their conclusion. But he didn’t a quick shag with Alec. He wanted to woo him, take him to dinner, days out, spoil him, be with him as a person and not just a wonderful body. 

“Not quite a bell but it certainly saved the day,” Magnus commented lightly, setting his foot back on the floor and straightening his jacket. “I mean,” he hurriedly amended at the flash of panicked hurt on Alec’s expressive face. “That when you and I are ready to take that step, it won’t be in a hurry against a wall. Well, not the first time anyway.”  
Alec’s sweet cherry red blush and small, shy smile full of joy were worth it Magnus decided. He wanted to see them many more times, as many times as possible, for as long as he could. Reaching out, he touched Alec’s hot cheek, thumb brushing over the soft flesh tenderly even as he pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his reddened mouth.  
“Until tomorrow, Alexander,” the mahogany eyed man breathed, a promise of things to come heavy in the words. Then he was gone, only the lingering scent of his cologne and the sketches to remind Alec he had been there at all.  
“I need a cold shower,” the tall artist muttered.


End file.
